Quest:Tripartite Union's Feud
Objectives Help researchers of the United Midgard Alliance cooperate with each other. Summary "Hmmmm...mmm... Oh! Hello there! You must be the adventurer from Rune-Midgarts. We've come all the way here to keep track of Surt, but... Now it seems that's not our priority anymore... Tsk, tsk... Well, since our research group has been gathered in such haste, many of our members collide too often... I think it's just the process of trial and error, but this really slows things down. Alas, the head office keeps pushing me to submit a report... As if I could perform miracles! I can't go around and meet those people myself, mediate among troubled people... This is impossible!! Unless... Unless someone helps me with that! I need... someone..." He stares at you with sparkling eyes, as if he were demanding for help! : "....." "Eh?! Oh, my... You really shouldn't. You must be extremely busy tracking down Surt! But... if you say so, could I really use your help? Hahaha. Those researchers complain a lot these days. They're terribly stressed out and I think somebody should really listen to their problems. Especially those dealing with document files that argue with each other so many times! You might wanna start by talking to them. Sounds good, huh? Please, you should go now." Notes *The quest will start if you get within 5 cells of the United Research Official. In fact, approaching him is the only way to talk to him. Clicking on him won't progress the quest. *If you turned in 10 Piece of Fish to Ferocious Gorurug you'll be unable to fish and have to wait until the time you are allowed to (Check Today's Fishing Closed quest for detailed time and date). *Once you finish this quest, you will unlock item exchange miniquests that are repeatable: **Trade 2 Mystic Horns to Ryosen for 1 Rune-Midgarts Strawberry Cake (5 max at a time). **Trade 2 Furs to Hue for 1 Schwarzwald Pineapple Jubilee (5 max at a time). **Trade 2 Peaked Hats to Hansenne for 1 Arunafeltz Desert Sandwich (5 max at a time). Rewards *80,000 Base EXP *3,000 Job EXP *1 Rune-Midgarts Strawberry Cake *1 Schwarzwald Pineapple Jubilee *1 Arunafeltz Desert Sandwich *1 First Aid Kit *Ability to turn in New World monster drops for Consumables Completion "How are they?" You tell the Official about the conversation that the 3 researchers had in detail. "Whew, I see. Maybe I've been a little too worried. No matter how often they collide, it must be a natural thing for people from different countries with different personalities and customs. Thank you for helping me. Here, I'll offer you a cup of tea. This is a really special drink I preserved. Please, drink it while it's nice and hot." You feel so refreshed and light as you drink the tea that the Official offered. "Now, I should get to work on the report I need to submit to the head office. Ah, this is nothing big, but still... This might come in handy while you travel. Please, stop by and say hello to us from time to time." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Tripartite Union's Feud Tripartite Union's Feud